Digimon-Ancient Frontier
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: 1 Year later and the six DigiDestines are still good friends. But one day when an evil threat summons a "Virus", Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoey, Jp, Tommy, And a ne wDigidestined must put an end to the "Virus" amd restore the Digital World one more time!


**Digimon-Ancient Frontier**

Written By. Riley Richardson

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome Back**

"Awe man, why does this always happen to me?!" As thirteen year old Takuya Kanbara ran to catch his train, all he was thinking about was how he came to the Digital World and became a Digimon and also met his true friends.

He all of a sudden heard his phone ringing to see it was one of his six best friends Koji Minamoto calling.

"Hello?"

"Takuya where are you all of us is at the park and the food is getting cold. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"I know hold your horses, I fell asleep last night and forgot to make the food."

"Ah, ok I guess that's a good excuse minus the oversleeping. How far away are you?"

As Takuya franticly searched for a clock, he found a man's watch saying it was 11:50 am.

"Ah, I'll be there in ten minutes okay, bye."

Whew. As Takuya sighed a calm sigh he noticed a Digimon as they were passing in the train.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

Just at that moment a voice came over the speaker.

"Tamagashi Park drop off, I repeat Tamagashi Park drop off!"

"All right let's get this show on the road!"

"So is he coming?" said thirteen year old Zoe Orimoto

"Yah he is he's just running late because he fell asleep last night and never made his side dish."

"That's Takuya for you"

"Hey guys look it's a squirrel! Come on Jp let's get it!"

"You got it T-Bow" said fourteen year old JP Shibayama and nine year old Tommy Himi played and chased a squirrel.

"Tommy, Jp that's no way to treat a squirrel, isn't that animal cruelty?"

"Ha, that's actually kind of funny isn't it Kouichi?"

Koji waited for a reply from his thirteen year old twin brother Kouichi Kimera but never got one as though Kouichi looked as if he was staring into a whole other universe.

"Hello Earth to Kouichi?"

"Huh, oh Koji were you saying something? I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Kouichi, you've been staring at things all day."

"Oh umm I'm fine. It's just…"

"What's wrong bro? You know you can tell me anything."

"Koji I really would like to tell you it's just I know you wouldn't believe me."

"Kouichi I would believe anything you said -"

"Hey guys what's up?!" said Takuya running down a hill leading towards the city.

"Takuya I missed you!" said happy nine year old Tommy as he was running franticly to see his best friend.

"I missed you to buddy; now let's eat!"

"I'll second that!" said JP

"Ah ok, we'll be over in a sec. You ok Kouichi?"  
"Yah I'm fine. Thanks Koji"

"For what?"

"For being the best brother anyone could ever have, I mean I know we just met not that long ago but even though I tried to kill all of you when I was Duskmon, you all forgave me so quickly it felt like I had got my whole life back."

"Kouichi, you're my brother and that's what brothers do, they fight and then they forgive."

"Ah are you guys coming I'm starving and I really want to eat!" said Takuya.

As the twins started walking back over to their four friends, there was a sudden breeze that felt like a terrible memory come back to haunt them for it was a Digimon trying to destroy six of the ten "Legendary Warriors!"

**Chapter 2: ****The Attack, the Kill, and, the Love?**

"Huh what's that?" said Takuya as he was staring at the old rickety tree, where there was a midnight blue Digimon with eyes that looked as if he was looking into your soul and gold hair along with arms that looked like vines and huge hands!

"You can see them to?!" said Kouichi.

"Yah I knew I saw a Digimon in the train station" Said Takuya.

"Kouichi is that what you were trying to tell me?!"

"Yes you see, on my way here I was leaving my house to meet everyone at the park when suddenly I looked at a Digimon."

As Kouichi remembered the horrible quick flashback, he explained to his friends what he saw earlier that day.

"Ah, AR-Are you a D-Digimon?!"

"Destroy, destroy the ten legendary warriors!"

"Then he just disappeared into thin air."

"Kouichi you should have told us, we would have believed you; I would have believed you"

"Oh Koji I'm sorry."

"Ah you guys, As much as I like you two forgiving each other, we need a little help!" said Takuya.

"But what can we do? We don't have our detectors and we can't spirit evolve so were pretty much done for!" said Koji.

"You guys I have a plan, but first we need to get my dear Zoey out of here," said JP with a smooth tone.

"Give me a break JP I'm not backing down weather you guys like it or not!"

"Me neither, I mean I may be small but I can still fight really strong opponents! "Said Tommy

"Ok on my signal we grab something that can hurt him and keep whacking at him!"

"Takuya, this isn't a piñata and the only damage he'll have if we do that is nothing." Said Koji.

"Well Koji that's the only thing we got, now we either go with the plan or he attacks us like NOW!"

As Koji looked towards the old, torn up tree, he saw the Huge Digimon running at high speeds getting ready to attack!

"RUN!" Said JP as he was having a huge panic attack! At that moment he ran into the tree trunk that was providing the children shade, and was knocked out cold.

"JP!" said Zoey

"Must destroy ten legendary warriors, must destroy, DESTROY!"

"Ahhhhhh, NO!"

At that moment Zoey was tackled to the ground and was as scared as she saw the monstrous Digimon about to kill her when suddenly she saw the monsters face freeze in a look of pain. As the Digimon started dissolving she noticed a stick in its back enough to kill him.

"Are you ok?" said heroic Takuya as he helped his friend up.

"Di-Did you do that?"

"Ahhh my head!" Said JP as he was just waking up with Kouichi and Tommy lifting him.

"Of course, so maybe my attack with whatever we can find idea wasn't so bad huh Koji?"

Koji didn't say a word as he rolled his sea blue eyes and gave a slight smile.

"Oh Takuya!" In that moment Zoey had tears streaming down her face and was hugging Takuya as Takuya's face was turning a fire hot red as JP's mouth was wide open.

"AH Zoey you don't have to hug me for so long.''

As Zoey realized what she was doing she got out of that position and crossed her arms.

"I only hugged you as a sign of gratitude and thanks." But the truth was Zoey was questioning herself on why she did hug him for so long and began to blush as well.

**Chapter 3: Travel to the Digi-World**

"Why?"

"Why what Koji?" Said Takuya

"Why did that Digimon attack us in the real world? I thought it wasn't possible for Digimon to be in the Real World."

"But more importantly how did he get here and will more Digimon attack us?" Said Kouichi.

"Good question lets go find out for ourselves." Said Takuya.

"Oh yah and how is that going to help?" said annoyed Koji.

As the children were thinking Tommy's stomach did a ferocious growl as a sign of hunger.

"Oh ah, sorry about that guys. I guess I'm a little hungry."

"You know what, now that I'm thinking and hearing about it I'm kind of hungry to." Said Takuya.

"Maybe it's a good idea that we get something to eat." Said Jp.

So the kids all agreed to sit down and have lunch so they could think about what to do and how they would do it.

"I got it!" Said Zoey. We all took the Shibuya Train, well all of us except one, to the Digital World right? So why don't we take the same elevator at the same time to the bottom floor.

"That's an excellent idea Zoey" said Koji. We have to take the same trains and elevators and get on the same trailmon as we did and meet up at a place in the digital world.

"Perfect! I mean it is the same day right?" Said Takuya.

"That all sounds perfect but what about me?" said sad Kouichi. Not to rain on your parade or anything but how do I get back to the Digital world?

"Oh, umm that's a good question?" said Zoey.

"Well no way is Kouichi going to run down the stairs and almost die again." Said JP.

"JP that's a horrible thing to say!" Said offended Zoey. I swear Kouichi He didn't mean it; he can have a Big mouth sometimes.

"No its fine, I actually agree with him." Said smiling Kouichi.

"Ok how about we all take the same trains including Kouichi, and let him on the elevator this time with me and Koji." Said Takuya.

"Ok but what trailmon does he take genius?" Said Koji.

"He can decide that on his own, or he can take the one with you."

"I'm fine with that." Said Kouichi.

"Ok so its settled we all take the same trains including the one that we get on at 5:45 and take the same trailmon, and meet at, ah how about the Flame Terminal." Said Takuya.

"Ok Takuya, but you better not be late this time" said annoyed Koji. Oh and how about people bring supplies like a small tent, water, maybe some food, and even some matches if you can sneak some away.

"For what?" said JP.

"Have you not been listening, man your annoying" said Zoey.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, I can't wait to go back!" Said over excited Tommy.

As the train station clock stroked 5:57 all the kids were heading for their elevators and Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi stepped into the elevator.

"Well I hope Zoey's plan works, right guys."

Both Koji and Kouichi nodded their head and as Koji hit the button. They felt the elevator going down to the basement. As the three kids stepped out of the elevator they realized their plan had worked and ran to their trains.

"I can't believe it. I'm, I'm actually going back to the Digital world." Said Takuya.

"Takuya you're going to miss your train, hurry up!" Said Koji.

As Takuya ran to the Trailmon departing he nearly got on in time and looked over at Koji and Kouichi and said these two words.

"Welcome back!"

**Chapter 4: The meeting of The 3 Celestial Digimon!**

As four of the six kids were sitting in their seats thinking of how much the Digital World changed and how their two Digimon friends, Bokumon and Namon were and also thinking about how Lopmon, Salamon, and their good baby (Bokumon always called Patamon its baby because he took credit in hatching it) Digimon friend Patamon were.

"So do you think were there yet?" Said Takuya.

"Maybe but it's hard telling." Said Zoey.

"Why do you think they need us back?" Said Tommy. And how did a Digimon get into the real world.

"Not to point fingers or anything but I think that it's all Kouichi's fault!" said JP in an angry voice.

"JP that's just rude! You shouldn't just say that, Kouichi is one of us now and besides, have you ever seen him more happier today?" Said Zoey.

Zoey then thinks back earlier today when Kouichi was the second one to arrive.

"Hi Kouichi, glad you could make it!"

"Uh am I too early? I could come back a little later if you want." Said Kouichi.

"Nonsense I could use a little help though setting the plates out and stuff, would you please help?"

"Uh sure." Said Kouichi. You know what Zoey.

"What?"

"I have been so happy lately."

"Why's that Kouichi?"

"It's just my mom got promoted and is working less stressful hours and well, I guess if she's happy then I'm happy. Not only that whenever Koji can see our mom his smile always brightens up my day. And you know what started this all?

"What?" said curious Zoey.

"Every one of you, Takuya, JP, Tommy, and you." Thank you Zoey.

At that moment Zoey and Kouichi hugged each other and Zoey said "Your Welcome" in a small voice as if she was about to cry.

"Wow Zoey, I can't believe he let all of his feeling pour out like that." Said Takuya.

"Well It sounds to me like he was making the moves on my precious Zoey." Said JP with a annoyed tone in voice.

"Oh I'll give you precious if you keep blaming Kouichi like that!"

"Psst, Takuya!" said whispering Tommy.

"Do you think Kouichi likes Zoey, or maybe Zoey likes Kouichi?"

As Takuya looked over at Zoey he saw she was beating JP up….

"Whenever something bad happens you always ask Kouichi and blame him for it!" says Angry Zoey!

"Only because he seems mysterious and we barely know the guy!"

"Well we know him well enough to know he would risk his life for us! I mean remember when Kouichi saved us from Lucemon last year!"

As JP thinks he all of a sudden remembers when Lucemon had him and his four friends in that orb of light, and as Lucemon was throwing the dark orb at them he knew they were all goners until Lowemon got in the way of the dark orb and sacrificed himself to save his new friends and his twin brother, Koji.

"Well ok I guess he's not evil, but still there is something about him that I don't feel good about."

"Well that's good enough for me" Said Zoey as she stopped punching him on the head.

"Well there may be a possibility that Kouichi likes Zoey. But I definitely know that Zoey likes Kouichi." Said still whispering Takuya.

As soon as Takuya finished his sentence both Takuya and Tommy looked at each other and smiled, teeth and all.

"What are you guys smiling about? Am I going to have to get you guys to?!" Said Zoey in an angry voice!

"Uh- No- uh you see…."said both Takuya and Tommy.

"Well I'm Waiting-!"

At that moment The Trailmon started stopping his brakes and the kids flew out of their seats and onto the floor. All of a sudden Takuya saw something awfully familiar happen to him and his friends as he saw their Human and Beast spirits come over them and a spirit he did not recognize.

"Hey I've seen this before This-!"

All of a sudden Takuya's cell phone morphed into a brand new Detector (A name for their Digivices).

As the Trailmon stopped, Takuya looked over to see if any of his friends were injured.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine, are you okay Tommy?" Said Zoey.

"Yup."

"Aww man how come nobody called my name?"

"Ahhh ok, "Are you ok JP?" Said Takuya in an obnoxious tone.

The others started laughing as they all started to rise.

"Did you guys see your phones morph into well, you know?"

"No but I could feel a change in me as we were stopping." Said Tommy.

"Come on move on out slowpokes! You're wasting my time!"

"Ah, who said that?!" Said JP.

"The Trailmon you're on, Duh. Man these kids need to learn some stuff."

"Oh yah I forgot about Trailmon." Said Tommy.

As the kids got of the rude Trailmon, Koji and Kouichi's Trailmon came up. The doors were open but Koji and Kouichi never got off.

"Um excuse me, Mr. Trailmon." Said Zoey.

"Please call me Barney."

"Ok- Umm didn't you have two people on you?"

"Yah I did, I think there still on. You can take a quick peek if you want."

"Really thanks. JP do you have a candy bar?" Said Zoey.

"Of course, anything for my Zoey!" Said Jp in a Smooth tone.

As JP gave Zoey the candy bar, she unwrapped it and told the trailmon to open wide. And as the Trailmon known as Barney opened she threw the whole thing in his mouth.

"YYUUMMYY! I say what do they call this wonderful creamy stuff?!"

"It's called a chocolate bar, and the reason I gave you it is because your nice for letting us look for our friends." Said Zoey.

"AWW man why'd you do that Z?!" Said JP.

"Because he was kind enough to let us on."

As the kids walked into the Trailmon known as Barney they checked every cart until they came to the door to the last one.

"Why is the window all black?" Said Takuya.

"Do you think its trouble?" Said Tommy.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded as they slowly opened the door to see Kouichi out cold and Koji hovering over him.

"Kouichi! Kouichi! Please, wake up Kouichi!" Said the Panicking brother!

"Koji! Kouichi! What happened?!" Said Takuya.

"I don't know, Kouichi just Fainted as the Trailmon was trying to stop. Then it got all dark like it is now."

As the kids were trying to wake up Kouichi, Kouichi was somewhere else in his mind.

"Hello is anybody here?! Koji, Zoey, Tommy, JP, Takuya!" Screamed Kouichi.

"Hello my friend, it's good to see you again."

As Kouichi looked over the room trying to find who said that, he came across two angel like Digimon and a rabbit like Digimon.

"Who-Who are you?!"

"I am Antilamon. The ultimate level of Cherubimon." Said the Rabbit like Digimon.

"I am Angewomon the ultimate level of Ophanimon." Said the women like angel Digimon.

"And I am Magna Angemon, the ultimate level of Seraphimon." Said the man like angel Digimon.

"You mean - the-the three Celestial Digimon!"

"Correct Kouichi, I'm glad to see you doing so well after all that has happened to you." Said Antilamon.

"Yah um, I'm doing better." Said Kouichi. Why do you need us here once again? Didn't we restore peace to the Digital World last time we were here?

"Yes but Evil can always come back for it is not possible to have peace forever." Said Angewomon.

"But then what Evil is it, Or do you not know?" Said Kouichi.

The three ultimate Celestial Digimon looked down as they kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"We shall discuss this more when we are all together. But there is one more thing you all must know." Said Magna Angemon.

"What is it?!"

"There-there-is-a-a"

Magna Angemon tried to explain the last thing but got cut off and Kouichi suddenly awoke with a startle.

"Magna Angemon!"

As the kids jumped back, scared of Kouichi's startling awake they noticed him in a break of sweat and knew something was wrong.

"Kouichi, thank goodness you're ok." Said Koji hugging his brother in relief.

"What happened to you?" Said Takuya.

"I actually don't know, me and Koji were talking about how great it will be to see the Digital World again when suddenly I just passed out as the Trailmon was hitting his breaks."

"That's weird." Said Takuya in a suspicious voice.

"But that's not all, I saw Antilamon, Magna Angemon, and Angewomon to," Said Kouichi.

"Who's that?" Said JP.

"It's Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon's Ultimate forms," Said Kouichi.

"But why didn't they talk to us then?" Said Takuya.

At that moment the six kids wondered what enemy was awaiting for them in the Digital World.

**Chapter 5: The Return of Bokumon And Namon!**

"Well were here, the good old Flame Terminal." Said Takuya.

"So this is the place where you met Bokumon and Namon?" Said Kouichi.

"Yup, It's also where I got my spirit which I'm also glad we don't have to go around and find all the spirits again. "Said Takuya.

"Don't say that to loud, we might have to-!"

At that moment JP was tripped by a Purple-like, dinosaur Digimon.

"Hey what's the deal Bud?!" Said extremely angry JP.

"I'm sorry, I really am I didn't mean any harm, I'm just simply on my way to the book signing." Said the purple dinosaur Digimon.

"What book signing?!" Said Tommy.

" You mean you haven't heard of the great Bokumon!"

"Umm sorry to say this buddy but no." Said Takuya in a grinning way.

"My, my you must come to the book signing right away for this is the best book any Digimon has ever written and I'm sure once you meet the splendid author you will understand why nobody is around." Said the Purple Dinosaur like Digimon as he was pushing the gang to the forest.

As everyone arrived into the forest the six kids saw how packed it was and knew they would never get into the book signing.

"Everyone may I have your attention for just a moment?!" Said the Purple Dinosaur Digimon.

"These humans have never heard of the great Bokumon Nor, his books, so would someone please be kind enough to let these newcomers know what the story is about?!"

"I'll do it!"

At that moment the six children saw a yellowish and tall Digimon with Red pants and knew right away that it was their old Digital Friend Namon.

"Namon!" Said the six children all at once as they ran to hug their old friend.

"Takuya Koji, Kouichi, Zoey, Tommy, JP is that really you, I must be seeing thing!"

"Well you're not because were really back!" Said cheerful Takuya!

"And this time were all going to kick some butt, just like old times!" Said fierce JP!

"What do they mean old times?!"  
All of a sudden the kids noticed the Digimon getting more and more curious as they all waited in line to see their favorite Author.

"Umm, well you see, uh- Koji you want to help me out a bit?!" Said thinking Takuya.

Koji gave Takuya an irritated look but decided to help his friend out anyways.

"What Takuya means to say, is that we are six of the legendary warriors."

A silent wave went over the crowd as they were thinking about what the boy in the bandana said and after one more moment of silence, they all started laughing historically.

"Ha, you six, the-the legendary warriors!" Said an armadillo like Digimon.

"I bet In-Training Digimon can fight better than you six combined!" Said a Tall yellow fox type Digimon.

"NOW HOLD UP EVERYONE!"

At that moment the crowed stopped laughing as two Old looking Digimon appeared.

"We don't mean to interrupt you youngsters but don't you think they could be the six legendary warriors that helped save our world?" Said the old looking women like Digimon.

"Our names are Jijimon and Babamon and we tell you this from the book itself." Said Babamon.

As the crowd of Digimon started to negotiate they looked back at the six, human children waiting for a reply.

"Think about it the one in the front has brown hair and eyes, has a backwards hat on along with those goofy goggles kids like to wear these days and a yellow shirt with an emblem and a red coat over it along with shorts." Said Jijimon.

"Hey my goggles aren't goofy, there-there cool, right guys."

The five children looked at each other grinning, not knowing what to say.

"Not only that, Don't forget the boy with the weird bandana and the coat he give to the girl dressed in pink and that short shirt when they go to the ice terminal." Said Babamon.

"Hey- I was just doing that to be nice not because I like her in that way!" Said Koji in an angry Comeback.

Zoey couldn't speak because she was blushing too hard when she looked over and saw Koji blushing hard as well.

"And you can't forget about the little boy In the big hat and the big human along with the other one that looks exactly like the warriors of lightning and ice." Said Jijimon in a sweet tone of voice.

"What do you mean "Little Boy" I grew a few inches!" Said Tommy defending himself.

"AAHHH! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD CALL ME FAT! NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!"

Just as JP was about to attack they heard a loud voice.

"My where is everyone, I'm not done giving away books you know, and what is with all this racket and this huge crowd and EVERYTHING!"

The six kids looked over and saw a small vanilla like Digimon with a pink waste band along with a jacket for the book signing.

"Bokumon!

The six children ran to their old friend and hugged him, for Bokumon made a promise to write about the six children's journey.

"Ah, kids! I'm so happy to see you all again for I thought we wouldn't see you again."

"Were happy to see you to Bokumon, we even saw Magna Angemon." Said Takuya.

"Ah, you-you saw my baby?! Why how was he? Was he eating all his vegies and playing outside at least an hour a day?! And-!"

"Bokumon!" Said all the Children at once.

"All right I know. I just miss my baby and his friends." Said Bokumon in a sad way.

"It's ok Bokumon, I'm actually the only one that saw Magna Angemon and his friends. But to tell you the truth, they sounded really worried about something and never finished saying something important." Said Kouichi.

"Ah I see, I'm guessing your all here because of the Virus?!" Said Bokumon in a worried tone.

"The What?!" Said Takuya confused as ever.

"AH You-You mean you don't know about the Virus?! Well if someone is going to tell you it should be me. But we must talk in private, perhaps my place?" Said Bokumon in a mysterious tone of voice.

"But what about us?!" Said the purple like Digimon.

"Hmm that's a good question, what can we do if the book signing is today?" Said Koji thinking.

As the children all thought hard, Tommy lifted his head in brightness!  
"I got it!"

"Got what Tommy?!" Said Zoey.

"Why don't we all sign the books together and use one of those stamper thingies that stamps a person's signature!"

The children smiled in delight as Bokumon pulled out the eight stampers, and gave one to everyone. As time passed the children were stamping books left and right for after they stamped the books, the next person would come and go until everyone was gone at sunset and the children made their way back to Bokumon's Mansion.

"Ah, I never thought my hand could feel so numb, actually so numb that I can't even move my fingers!" Said JP lying on the ground.

"I know how you feel, my hand can't stop shaking!" Said Takuya holding a glass of tea while it was shaking.

"Now children are you ready to learn what the Virus is?" Said Bokumon in a stern voice.

The children all looked at each other and dipped their heads in agreement.

"Then let's begin!" Said Bokumon beginning to explain to the children about the Virus.

**Chapter Six: The Search for the Virus!**

"One peaceful day, a Digimon came to the Autumn Leaf fair where there were many crowds and people. Now this isn't a Digimon and there is no way to stop it unless you get the fractal code and dispose of it. Anyway as soon as this Digimon bumped into another Digimon called Guardromon, a machine like Digimon that fainted as soon as the other Digimon touched it. As soon as that happened it started acting particularly strange-".

"What do you mean strange?!" Said Jp rudely interrupting.

"Well if you wouldn't have interrupted just now I would have gotten to that part!" Said Bokumon in a Grumpy voice.

"Anyway, The Guardromon was surrounded in a dark aura and reached out for someone. But as soon as the Cat like Digimon known as Gatomon touched Guardromon thinking it needed help rising, the same thing happened, a dark aura, and it turned to attack all the Digimon around it! Gatomon touched a Digimon and that Digimon proceeded in doing what Guardromon and Gatomon was doing!"

"And that's how the Virus was started!" Said Namon.

"Wow so it looks like we got a problem on are hands, and a big one at that." Said Koji in a suspicious voice.

"So wait, if a Digimon has it and it touches another Digimon, the Digimon touched gets it?!" Said Takuya in a confused voice.

"That's pretty much what he said Einstein, Anyway how can we stop this "Virus"." Said Koji in a irritated voice.

"So far it sounds like we can't stop it." Said Kouichi in a sad voice.

Everyone at that moment looked down, for they thought everything was lost and was already giving up.

"Come on guys, we've run into many things that we couldn't figure out but solved them together as a team, so I don't get why were all giving up so quickly!" Said Takuya as he stood up very quickly and yelled in a mad tone of voice!

"Yah Takuya's right, we've faced bigger things but stood up against them!" Said Tommy standing up as well.

As the others looked at each other for a brief second, they all dipped their heads as a sign of saying "Yes, we can beat them!"!

"Ah I'm so glad you all agreed to this! I may even know a place where we can find answers in finding and defeating this Virus!" Said Bokumon in a Delighted voice!  
"Where Bokumon?" Said Takuya.

"In the Sacred Ruins, A Legendary Place where you can find the answers to anything, and anyone! Not only that, many Digimon that go there say you can find your way to the Legendary Sacred Temple!"

"The what, and the who?!" Said Jp confused.

"Well I f you would have been paying attention maybe you would have understood!" Said Bokumon.

"I say we leave right now!" Said Zoey in an encouraging voice!

"Um Zoey, hate to rain on your parade but It's pitch black out…!" Said Takuya in a scared voice.

The children all agreed that they would spend the night at Bokumon's mansion until morning when they would head out and search for "The Virus."

As morning came into sight the children were all outside Bokumon's mansion.

"Well I guess it's time we start heading out." Said Takuya in an enthusiastic voice.

"What do you think's going to happen out there?" Said Tommy.

All six of the children were staring off into the horizon wondering what will happen…

**Chapter 7: Destination Sacred Temple! **


End file.
